Watching Over You
by Bloody Sapphire Blade
Summary: Sakura is depressed about Sasuke leaving, so how does she end up in someone else's arm. . . .


Sexy Sapphire Princess: Hello, people! I'm back and ready for action!! I have a new computer and I totally siked about it. To celebrate I'm writing my first Naruto fic, a songfic for Lee and Sakura. Hope you like it.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the song _Watching Over You _by Yolanda Adams. Enjoy!**

**Watching Over You**

Sakura sat on a bench in the park and stared glumly over the lake. The sun was shining, not a cloud in the sky, the birds were singing, and the bees and butterflies were making their way to the different flowers that were scattered across the landscape. _'Such a beautiful day and I'm sitting here moping,' _Sakura thought with a weak smile spreading across her face.

_'But—' _the smile disappeared and a lonely tear escaped her eye. She made no effort to catch it, _'—my love wasn't enough to keep him here…I'm afraid that he may never come back…'_

It had been days since Sasuke had betrayed the village to follow Orochimaru, but the hurt in Sakura's heart was still just as fresh as it was on the day that he'd left.

_'NO!' _Sakura shook the thought form her mind—literally. She stood up and shaking her head then gazed on the scene before her with new confidence. _'I can't think like that! I have no need to fear, because I know that Sasuke will return.' _Sakura wobbled and fell back on the bench. She'd been sitting so long that her feet had fallen asleep. _'…I hope…' _All of that new found confidence had dissipated at that single thought.

_**You say that you're not afraid.**_

_**You're just fine.**_

_**Got it all figured out this time.**_

_**And all of the plans you've made will work out.**_

_**Deep inside you have your doubts, but you're clinging to your pride**_

_**And you just don't know**_

_**You're free to let it go… …**_

Sakura just sat there until nightfall. She was completely unaware of the young man watching her from afar. He was sitting on a tree branch clad in a green jumpsuit with an even sadder look on his face. He hated to see Sakura this way.

'_**Cause even when it rains outside,**_

_**there is light.**_

_**And even when you cry all night,**_

_**You're alright.**_

_**Even when you lose your way,**_

_**You'll get through.**_

_**You're gonna make it thru because there's**_

_**Someone watching over you.**_

Lee just couldn't take it anymore. He just couldn't stand to his beloved blossom in this much pain. He just had to so _something_. He couldn't take it anymore, sitting there watching her cry her heart for that stupid, mindless jerk, Uchiha. It _pained _him, to a physical state, to see her like this. It was the only thing that was worse than watching her pour her heart out for Uchiha.

Instinctively, he found himself walking over to the bench and sitting right next to Sakura.

Sakura looked up as she felt the warmth of someone's hand on her shoulder. Her gorgeous, green eyes met none other than those ebony orbs of Lee. His eyes were filled with a mixture of emotion that she didn't care to name right now, but one of the emotions that she could identify was concern. He was worried about her.

"Sakura….." Lee's voice was under-laced with that same emotion that was in his eyes. Lee sat there and stared into the blotchy-red eyes of the kunoichi known as Sakura. Her name was all he could bring himself to say at a time like this.

What was there to say? What could he do? To take away all the pain and hurt that she felt right? Before his mind could figure out what his body was doing, he wrapped his arms fully around Sakura's shoulders and pulled her close to him. He felt Sakura tense in his embrace and expected her to pull away at any moment and reprimand him for his impetuous action, but for now it just felt good to hold her in his arms.

Sakura was, to say the least, surprised by Lee's sudden, compassionate feat. After all of the things that she'd done and said to him, here he was trying to comfort her in her moment of anguish. Suddenly she recognized that other particular emotion in his eyes that she had ignored before.

It was love. He **_loved _her**, but how could he love her after all she'd done to deter his affection from her?

'_Maybe the same way I still tried to win Sasuke's love even when he treated me like a contagious disease,'_ she answered herself harshly. She knew how _that_ felt, and yet, she did not try to stop herself from treating Lee the same way.

Thinking about the way she had been treating Lee made her even more disgusted with herself. Lee had always been there for her. Making her feel better even when it made him feel worse. Buying her gifts(that she ungratefully threw back in his face.) Moreover, he never forgot her birthday or even the anniversary of the day they'd first met…

Lee! Why had she treated him so?!?!

But even after realizing all of this, she just felt that she could not return the strong affection known as 'love.' Her poor heart just couldn't take being thrashed again.

_**You say you've been hurt before,**_

_**You're afraid,**_

_**That you'll never love again.**_

_**And why should you take a chance,**_

_**Just to fall,**_

_**So you'd rather build a wall**_

_**Than believe that you are loved**_

_**Open up your heart.**_

_**Someone needs you as you are….**_

"My dear Sakura, I couldn't tell you how many times I've watched you cry and hurt because that Uchiha. I cannot stand to see you this way, nor can I stand not to see you. Oh how I wish that I could take away your pain, but through it all, I know that you are strong. I know that you'll find your silver lining in the mist of this raging storm we've come to know as a broken heart. And although I know that you will do so on your own, I just want you to know that I wish that I could take away all of the hurt and the pain that you're feeling now. Since we both know that that is not possible, no matter how much I may wish, I'll continue to watch over you."

'_**Cause even when it rains outside,**_

_**there is light.**_

_**And even when you cry all night,**_

_**You're alright.**_

_**Even when you lose your way,**_

_**You'll get through.**_

_**You're gonna make it thru **_

**because there's someone watching over you.**

Sakura backed out of Lee's embrace just enough to look into his eyes. "Lee… …" Sakura breathed.

Seeing as he had her undivided attention, Lee continued, "Sakura, I know how it feels to be rejected over and over again by the one you love and I just don't want you to feel the same hurt that I've felt, but there's nothing I can do to stop it even though I wish…hope…crave… that there was, but you, Sakura, are my reason that I never give up and I'll never quit—"

_'—And also the source of your despair,' _Sakura thought sourly.

"—You give me hope that one day there will be no more you and me… . … ….only us."

Sakura began, "Lee, I—"

"—Sakura," Lee interrupted, never releasing her from his intense gaze, "you are strong. I _know _that you can make it pass this stage in your life. Time is a healer, so you'll get pass this no time. I'm sure of it." A feeble smile spread across his features.

_**I've been there.**_

_**At times I get scared,**_

_**It's true,**_

_**But I hold on to something that I can't see.**_

_**Something inside of me,**_

_**And that's what gives me strength to believe that. . . **_

_**even when it rains outside,**_

_**there is light.**_

_**And even when you cry all night,**_

_**You're alright.**_

_**Even when you lose your way,**_

_**You'll get through.**_

_**You're gonna make it thru **_

_**because there's someone watching over you.**_

'_Even if I feel that I can never love again, Lee, I will used this moment to show you that I am grateful for your love.' _Sakura's tensed muscles relaxed in Lee's embrace as she wrapped her arms around his waist and buried her head in his chest. "Arigauto, Lee," came her muffled voice from his chest.

"Anything for you, Sakura-chan," Lee responded, _'because I love you and always will.'_

"I'm so lucky to have you, Lee—my silver lining." '_I'm so glad that I have you watching over me.'_

Over you… … … 

**SSP: Okay, guys and gals, I'm finished. As for my other fic, _Keeper of the Blood Rose_, don't worry. Updates will be coming in soon(although I can't tell you how soon because my time on the computer is limited. They're even timing me right now.) So how was it? Click that little button down there and tell me what you think. **


End file.
